Love is Stupid
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Blythe discovers that her friend as never been in love! Fortunately, he has someone who's more than willing to teach him. One of my OC is in this fic.


**Author's Note: **Well then, this idea was actually inspired by the fact that I have nothing to do and nothing to read and nothing to watch. I'm so BORED so I wrote this one-shot fic.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Littlest Pet Shop only the OC who appear here. My OC bio is in my DeviantART account.

* * *

In a building called Littlest Pet Shop two friends were watching a romantic movie one is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows name Blythe.

Blythe was sitting along with a dark-stan teenager-adult, heavily built and very muscular, he wears a black-vest with the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange, and around his waist is a black sash with a white silky pants, dark shoes, and brow sparring gloves. The boy hairstyle consists of short black curly-hair and his name is Felix(Fighting Warrior) a warrior from Street Fighter.

Blythe was enjoining the romantic movie but Felix(Fighting Warrior) on the other hand, was not joining the movie, "This movie sucks!" Felix(Fighting Warrior) said unhappily, shifting.

"What!" Blythe gasped, "It is not!"

"Is, too." Felix(Fighting Warrior) respond.

"Is not!" Respond Blythe.

"Is, too!" Respond Felix(Fighting Warrior).

"It is not! It is extremely beautiful." Blythe Baxter argued, dabbing at the tears that had swelled in her eyes.

They were sitting together on a small couch, watching some movie that Blythe had picked out. The pets friends are around them watching the movie too.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) scoffed, "Beautiful? Psh, it was way too mushy."

"If by mushy, you mean passionately romantic then yes, it was." Blythe said.

"Oh please. It was disgusting and stupid. Just four full hours of people smashing their lips together, and made a stupid drama scene for that." Felix(Fighting Warrior) respond.

"Man, you sound like you've never even been in love before." Blythe laughed jokingly as she was waiting for her friend Felix(Fighting Warrior) to remark.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) said nothing he just stay sitting in the small couch with a emotionless expression.

Blythe then gasp, "There's no way..." She said to herself, "Felix?" She asked, interrupting the brief silence in the room.

"What?" Felix(Fighting Warrior) asked as his expression still emotionless.

"Have you ever been in love?" Blythe asked softly, causing Felix(Fighting Warrior)'s cheeks to flush to a deeper shade of pink.

"No!" Felix(Fighting Warrior) quickly respond.

"Wait, you've never been in love?!" Blythe said as the expression on her face was a mixture of shock and pity.

"It's not a big deal, okay? It just never happened." Felix(Fighting Warrior) said as he kept his eyes away from her as he was crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"It is so a big deal. How is this even possible? Have you never had a girlfriend?" Blythe asked as she get worry.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) blushed deeper as he turned slightly away from her, "No, I never have a girlfriend."

Blythe gasped dramatically, "No way! You're a girlfriendless prude."

"Well you don't have to say it like that you know!" Felix(Fighting Warrior) said as he sweat in embarrassingly.

"Well you are." Blythe respond.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) sighed, pulling his feet up onto the couch, "I've just had a lot to deal with my entire life. You know with M. Bison, and then the whole 'War thing'. I haven't really had the time to sit around worrying about girlfriends and things like that."

"Well, I guess you're right." Blythe admitted softly as she nodding her head at the realization, "But it's just so sad and depressing."

Felix(Fighting Warrior) frowned as he leaned his head to rest to his hand, "Stop making it seem so dramatic. I told you, that romance and drama it's just a stupid and lame."

"Would you stop calling it that! Romance is not stupid and lame." Blythe said as her tone become serious, "Romance and drama it's a beautiful display of affection."

Felix(Fighting Warrior) rolled his eyes, "Lame."

"It is not lame!" Blythe shouted, getting up from the couch and standing in front of him, "Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked, "Felix, what makes you think that love its stupid and lame?" She asked again looked at Felix(Fighting Warrior) curiously.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) sighed, "Because." He began with a undying annoyance, "It makes someone weak, and it's a stupid affection for stupid people and love is so girly."

"Of course not!" Blythe said shaking her head, "Love makes you strong. Gives hope. Makes you want to believe. Have faith".

"Wow, heavy words." Felix(Fighting Warrior) said as he sip is soda.

Zoe stared at her panda friend Penny Ling with a simple smiled, "You might think differently if you actually love someone." Zoe said.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) laughed uproariously almost spit his soda, "Who needs a stupid love?" He chuckled, "I don't. I'm absolutely fine without one."

Zoe and Blythe giggled together, "On the contrary, dear Felix..." Zoe remaker, "We has to fall in love with someone one day."

Felix(Fighting Warrior) simply rolled his eyes, "No me... Love it's stupid anyway."

"I'm telling you, dear Felix, you might think differently if you did have someone who you really love." Zoe respond.

"I highly doubt it." Felix(Fighting Warrior) respond as he roll his eyes.

"You'll find out when you fall in love." Blythe said.

"I can't wait to fall in love." Felix(Fighting Warrior) said sarcastic way, "Like, I never want to fall in love."

"Felix?" Blythe asked interrupting the brief silence in the room again.

"Yeah?" Felix(Fighting Warrior) respond.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Blythe asked softly.

"No." Felix(Fighting Warrior) respond with a blush in his cheeks.

Blythe then smile, "Then, I shall show you the beauty of a kiss."

Felix(Fighting Warrior) felt himself blushing, "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you... your first kiss." Blythe stated before grabbing his hands, pulling him to stand up in front of her.

"Uh.. Blythe." Felix(Fighting Warrior) started as he rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly, "I'm flattered but, I uh... well, I kinda.. um... think of you as a sister."

Blythe chuckle, "You silly, you should be glad you have a gorgeous girl who's willing to kiss you in the cheeks." She said as she pulled out some chappy chapstick, quickly rubbing it across her lips.

"What are you doing?" Felix(Fighting Warrior) asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting prepared." Blythe respond.

"So you're actually serious about this." Felix(Fighting Warrior) said as he felt himself blushing lightly.

"Okay, are you ready for your first kiss?" Blythe asked as she crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly.

Felix(Fighting Warrior) blushed nervously as he put his hands on Blythe's shoulder and gentle pulled her away for him, "Sorry, I need to go." He said as he ran over to the street.

"Come back here!" Blythe was calling as she chasing him around the streets.

The pets laugh as they see them running through the streets.

* * *

**A/N**: My first Littlest Pet Shop fanfic ever. I don't know what was going through my head. I wrote it at, like, because I was boring.

Reviews would really be appreciated but please don't flame.


End file.
